The Dating Game
by Atiannala
Summary: AU. AkuRoku... eventually. It's high school. you know how that goes. Comedic romances, awkward discoveries. and plenty of guilty pleasures.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Got it memorized? -( I don't own that either. )

Warning: Slash or Yaoi whichever you prefer. Boys kiss boys, if you don't like it don't read it!! Alright onto the story then.

Video Games and Realizations

"Sora?"

The door was unlocked, so the tall boy decided to let himself in. At first everything seemed quiet, but then he detected faint noises coming from upstairs as well as the sound of someone shouting in disappointment. Sora must be playing video games again. With a smile Riku dashed up the stairs to Sora's room,

"Hey Sora, I…"

"Oh!" A blond boy jumped up startled. "Uh, Sora's not home yet. He said something about trying out for the fencing team at school." Blue eyes looked down to the carpet while his hands found their way into his pockets.

"Oh," was all that the older boy said.

"Yeah," a moment of awkward silence hung in the air before both boys spoke at once.

Roxas shook his head blond spikes bouncing. "What?"

"I said, 'I guess I'll come back later then.'"

Roxas let out a soft "Oh," and he looked down once more, hiding the disappointment on his face.

"Rox?"

"Yeah?!" he answered looking up almost too eagerly.

"Did you say something too?"

"Oh," his voice went soft again. Riku had never been close with Sora's little brother and Roxas had always been a bit shy around him. "I said that you could wait here." He looked up hopefully, "I mean I was just playing video games and you could play too. Sora has some really cool games and…"

Riku never had been one for video games, but Sora's brother was trying to be helpful and it was all rather cute. "Sure." Riku said.

The video games turned out to be a good idea since neither boy talked much and when they had hung out together in the past, Sora had been the one doing all the talking. An hour past by quickly both boys taking turns racing trying to beat each other's scores. Riku ended up thinking that Roxas wasn't half bad company when Sora wasn't around.

He handed the controller to Roxas not noticing the blush that crept up the younger boy's neck when their fingers brushed. "So," he asked leaning back on his elbows, "how was your first week of high school?"

"Uh," Roxas avoided crashing into a wall but nearly ran into another car, "good."

They fell back into their companionable silence, occasionally making comments to the other about the game.

Five-thirty. Sora said he'd be home slightly after six. It was now or never, who knew if he'd ever get a chance like this again. Suddenly Roxas's mouth felt very dry and his hands began to sweat as he paused the game.

"Hey, why'd you stop?" Riku asked sitting up.

Roxas turned to face the silver haired boy, but chose to focus intensely on the carpet. "Can I talk to you about something? Something I can't talk to Sora about?"

Riku was half curious and half weirded out. "I thought you and Sora talked about everything?"

Roxas shuffled a little bit pulling his knees up to his chest and looking up at Riku with his big blue eyes, "Not about this."

Damn those eyes! It was the same look that Sora gave him every time he wanted something. The same look that made him melt every time Sora did it. "Alright."

"Well you know my friend Ollette?"

Riku thought for a moment and recalled a dark-haired girl who liked pigtails. He nodded signaling Roxas to continue.

"Well, she and I started spending more time together this summer, alone sometimes, I mean without Hayner and Pence, and…"

Listening, Riku wondered where the younger boy could be going with this. Sex talks were not high on his list of things he wanted to do and Sora would be much better at this than he would.

"We went to the movies a couple of times, and, and…" he was blushing now and hiding his face behind his knees, "we held hands a lot, and cuddled, and I kissed her and…" he mumbled something.

Riku leaned forward, "What was that."

The blond looked up his eyes begging for understanding, "I think I like guys."

"And you thought you could talk to me about this, because?"

"Well, I… you see… you… I… I…"

Sighing Riku cut him off speaking in a matter-of-fact voice, "You're more observant than your brother."

Roxas nodded.

"Well I don't know if I can help you much. I mean the only boy I ever liked is your brother. I'm not exactly and expert on… liking boys."

The blond nodded again. "Well you see, I thought maybe, I…" he blushed and looked down.

"You thought what Roxas?"

His blue eyes looked straight into Riku's Aqua ones and having set his mind to do this he spoke. "Can I kiss you?"

Riku's mouth dropped open, while the question hung in the air between them, creating an awkward feeling. And neither quite knew what to say.

"Rox, I… don't you want your first kiss to be special?"

"I told you" Roxas, feeling less shy after asking something so bold, curled his legs underneath him and leaned forward a bit. "I've already had my first kiss, and my second, and my third. But none of them felt right. I just… I want to see if kissing a boy is any different. And… well I…"

The other boy's heart began to beat quickly in his chest; Riku had never really kissed a boy either. And part of him was a tad bit scared and wanted to say no, but another part really wanted to see what it felt like. And Roxas really did look like Sora.

"I… sure."

Both shuffled around a bit, awkwardly Riku situating himself so he was sitting up with his legs underneath him and Roxas, taking the initiative to lean forward so that he was sitting up on his hands and knees.

Their lips met. It was soft, tentative at first. Roxas hesitated but Riku leaned into the kiss and found that he was enjoying himself. It was over quickly, but it was long enough that neither would question whether kissing girls was better.

Still only inches apart Riku smiled softly and asked, "So, what do you think?"

The blonde smiled back, "I think I like boys."

And then Riku's hands were touching his face and pulling him closer to his lips. Roxas didn't resist and allowed himself to be lead. The kiss was longer, explorative. Riku's tongue ran over the younger boy's bottom lip and Roxas allowed him entrance with a moan. Muscular arms circled Roxas pulling, dragging him in and he found himself situated in Riku's lap.

It was then that their hands began to explore more running over each other's arms and chest, both reveling in the feeling of delving into what they truly desired for so long. They broke apart breathing heavily and Riku watched as Roxas licked his lips and found that he liked having the smaller boy curled up in his lap looking at him hungrily.

He captured Roxas's lips again this time harder, more forceful and was rewarded by soft moans from the smaller boy.

Suddenly, they heard the door open and shut and Sora's cheerful voice calling out, "Rox, I'm home!"

Riku and Roxas locked eyes for a moment an unspoken agreement between them—that there were not going to tell Sora!

Roxas practically jumped off the older boy, diving for the PS2 controller, and re-immersing himself in the neglected game. Riku merely ran a hand through his silvery hair and leaned back watching the TV as if nothing had happened.

By the time Sora got to his room, both boys seemed totally involved in the game. It was odd that Riku and Roxas seemed to be hanging out, but Sora had been hoping that the three of them could be closer for years since both Riku and his brother were his best guy friends.

"Riku! I didn't know you were coming over! And it is good to see you two hanging out."

Riku smirked, "Yeah, turns out we had more in common than we thought."

The comment was lost on Sora who merely smiled but Roxas caught it and wondered how Riku could treat it so casually. "So Sora, how were tryouts?"

Plopping down on the carpet with a great huff Sora began to tell them _all_ about tryouts. "I made junior varsity" irritation evident in his tone. "Turns out the captain is this senior named Axel. And he said that anyone who wanted to make varsity had to be him."

"Is he good?" Roxas asked a little too interested.

Sora sighed. "He's the best! He could beat everyone and only the people he wanted on varsity could get on it."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the only people who beat him, are the people who he let win!"

"What and asshole!" Roxas tried to comfort his brother.

"Why did you want to join the fencing team anyways?" Riku cut in.

Sora blushed. "Promise not to laugh?" After receiving nods from both other boys, he sighed. "Well, Kairi has been going on and on about this kid Saix."

Maybe Sora didn't notice the annoyed look on Riku's face, but Roxas sure did. Sora had just kept on talking.

"Well, he's a junior and on the fencing team. So I thought that if she liked him, well, maybe she'd like me if I were on the fencing team."

Riku laughed and Roxas snorted.

"Don't make fun!" a pout crossed Sora's lips and Riku still feeling rather hot and bothered found himself eager to rush forward and take them in his own.

Instead Riku stretched an arm out, and laid it gently on his friend's shoulder.

"Alright Sora if this is something you want to do, then we support it."

"Really?" both other boys nodded. "Thank you guys!" He cheered up after that. And promptly asked Riku for help with math. "Geometry is so hard! I'm not good at this like you were Riku! And you did it all last year!"

Soon enough Roxas felt like a third-wheel and went to his own room. He wasn't entirely certain what had happened that evening, but he was fairly sure he liked it. What's more, he thought he might actually like Riku, who liked his brother, who happened to have a crush on his childhood friend Kairi. Things were about to get complicated.

AN: Hope you like it! I know I may move fast, but this is going to be an Axel/Roxas fic eventually. Gotta get there first though. Reviews appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: still applies.

Snuggles and Sparring

Things seemed to go back to normal after that afternoon, or so Riku thought. He went back to spending most of his time at Sora's house and Roxas went back to spending all his time in his room. It was almost as if nothing had happened. Though, Riku found that he was getting frequently frustrated with Sora.

Monday came same as most Mondays, with too much work after getting too little sleep. Riku had to fight to stay awake in all his classes that day. It wasn't until right before last period that things began to get interesting.

He had been switching his books at his locker, wondering why he bothered lugging the heave things around if he never even looked at them in class when he felt a small hand tugging on the sleeve of his shirt.

"Uh, hey Riku!" A blush found it's way up into the blonde boy's cheeks, a fact which Riku noted with amusement.

"Hello, Roxas."

"I…" It seemed that Roxas had become shier after their little encounter. He looked at the floor. "Sora has fencing practice until six today and Mom doesn't come home until nearly eight. I was wondering if you could maybe drive me home after school? I mean if you don't have something else you needed to do."

Riku watched the boy who was about two years younger than himself struggle to ask something so simple. A smile crept onto his face—he found the whole thing rather cute really and he was agreeing without really thinking about it. "Sure thing. Why don't you meet me here after school?"

"Right." Roxas said looking much brighter than before, "Thanks!" He left quickly having to get to class, and Riku found that his last class went much too slowly for his taste.

As luck would have it, he ran into Sora after class. "Hey thanks for driving my brother home. He didn't seem to want to wait around for me to get out of practice."

"My pleasure.' Riku said shortly. Suddenly Sora grabbed hold of Riku's arm. Following the brunette's gaze he saw a pretty girl with auburn hair walking and laughing with a tall boy with bluish locks. They were heading toward the gym.

Sora set his jaw with a determined look on his face. "Gotta go." He muttered and he was gone not even noticing the annoyed look on Riku's face. Almost immediately the brunette was replaced with his younger brother.

"Hey"

Riku nodded not really feeling all that chatty. The boy waited while Riku got his stuff together and slammed his locker shut.

"Bad day?" Roxas asked.

"Not really. It's just your brother."

"Oh." Roxas got really quiet and fixed his gaze on the floor. The older boy didn't even seem to notice.

The drive home was quite quiet except for Roxas thanking Riku. When they finally reached his home Roxas muttered another thank you and added, "So, uh… good bye I guess."

"You guess?"

"Uh." The boy was turning red again and he kept running his palms on his jeans. "Well, umm, I…. Could you help me with my math homework?" The words came out before he really thought about them.

"Aren't you supposed to be brilliant or something?" he sounded almost annoyed.

Roxas looked hurt and muttered a soft, " I guess."

Riku felt bad for taking frustration out on the poor kid. "You know," he began, "I could eat. You could pay me back for the ride home with some grub."

As Riku followed him into the house, the blond smiled. "Why don't you wait in the living room and I'll get some sandwiches."

He didn't know why being around Riku made him so nervous all of a sudden, but it did. Palms were getting sweaty, throat dry. As fast as he would like to make these sandwiches, he drew the process out as long as possible to stop himself from having to face the older boy.

When the sandwiches were done, he found Riku sitting on the sofa laughing at whatever was on the TV. Sitting beside the silvery-haired boy, he gave the other a small smile and handed him the plate.

They sat in silence for a while, Riku watching some talk show program, which was apparently hilarious despite the fact he was sure the people on it were being completely serious. Shifting so as to make himself a little more comfortable he took a nervous bite of his sandwich, Riku was already finished. That nervous feeling dug harder into the pit of his stomach and he put the sandwich back on its plate. It was probably better not to eat.

Riku's plate was discarded on the coffee table in front of them and Roxas's full one soon joined it. Sitting there one the sofa next to each other, now having nothing to occupy his hands, the blonde wished that he hadn't set aside the plate. It would probably look even more awkward if he picked it up again.

And then he felt something brush the back of his neck. It slid across his shoulders and Riku's arm finally came to rest around his shoulders.

Roxas looked up at his companion curiously who returned it with his own look of "are you really going to question me?" Leaning in to Riku he tried everything he could to get comfortable, but he was suddenly aware of the beating of his heart as it assaulted his rib cage. More than anything he wished he could just relax into Riku's strong arm, but he found himself jittery, wondering if the older boy had in mind.

All sorts of thoughts filled his head at once. Would Riku kiss him? Should he kiss Riku? If they did kiss, where should he put his hands? Didn't Riku's hair look nice today? Were his palms too sweaty to even touch Riku anyways? Did Riku want to do anything I more /I than kiss him? And would he…

Suddenly warm lips pressed against his own. A soft moan escaped his lips as those pesky questions left his head. Never really having decided what to do with his hands, he left them sitting in his lap while Riku's hand snaked around the back of the blonde boy's neck. It was never really a question as to who had control of the situation.

Riku leaned into him, and he found himself lying down on the small sofa, the twisted stories of people's lives still playing in the background. Every muscle in Roxas's body stiffened at the other boy's touch. This was all new to him, never having done more than kiss a girl in the past. It seemed that Riku had his share of experience, well he was two years older after all, and Roxas found himself suddenly shy, following through Riku's actions not certain for himself what was going on.

A slender hand slipped up his shirt and he gasped at the cold touch on his stomach.

Riku himself looked down at the boy beneath him. The blonde was small, muscles not nearly as developed as Riku. He looked so much like his brother and he was practically throwing himself at Riku—it was all rather hard to resist. Tasting the sweet lips again, Riku kissed the smaller boy hungrily. There was something inside him that yearned for release, release that the other boy was offering.

And he knew Roxas was nervous and inexperienced, the whole thing seemed to excite him even further. He imagined Sora looking up at him being kissed for the first time, touching him apprehensively never having done anything like this before, trusting Riku to take him to places he had never been. With a moan Riku pressed into Roxas grinding his body against the small firm one beneath him.

In a flash Roxas's eyes flew open feeling the hard bulge that Riku had pressed against him. His breathing quickened and the bigger boy took this as a sing to keep going. Really though, Roxas was a bit scared. As much as he enjoyed kissing Riku he wasn't sure he was ready for anything else yet. He began to understand now, the difference between fourteen and sixteen. It wasn't that he didn't want it, but he just… not like this. Squirming beneath the other boy, he looked up at him with large pleading eyes.

There they were again, those damn eyes that would be the end of him. And they were looking at him with trepidation unsure of what to do next. Of course Riku understood, knew that the blonde was torn between wanting Riku but not wanting this yet. For a moment he was tempted to pretend that he didn't understand, pretend he thought Roxas was begging him for something else. But he found, looking into those eye, that he couldn't do it.

He ran a hand through the blond spikes of the younger boy and placed a soft kiss against his lips.

Roxas felt the weight of the older boy lift from him as Riku pushed himself up onto his elbows. A hand was on Roxas's shoulder turning him to face away from the sofa and Riku was sliding in on his side behind him, snaking an arm around his middle and pulling him in tightly. He let out the breath he had been holding and snuggled closer to the warm body behind him.

Blond spikes rested under Riku's chin and a small form was curled up close to him. So maybe it hadn't been exactly what he wanted only moments ago, but this wasn't bad. Breathing deeply into the blond hair he placed a kiss atop the other boy's head causing shivers to run down Roxas's spine.

Content was the only word Riku could think of to describe this. And for someone who had been chasing hopeless for so long, content was a desirable thing. "What time is your brother supposed to be getting home?"

"Uh, after six I think."

Riku checked his watch, it read four fifty-five. With a half smile and a sigh he pulled the younger boy closer to him, snuggling down into his warmth.

Sora was sweaty, bruised, and tired. His right arm ached, and he wasn't certain he'd be able to use his shoulder tomorrow. The older kids seemed to be having an easy time of this rigorous practicing, and Sora was sore at feeling for the first time maybe he wasn't as good as the kids who were on the varsity team.

To be fair, the way they practiced, together instead of in separate groups, meant that they could fence anyone, varsity or j.v., which meant one could progress easily if they took advantage of the situation. And Axel had said that if anyone showed particular talent throughout the year, they might be allowed to participate in Varsity matches. Of course, it hadn't sounded quite so nice when Axel said it.

Looking around Sora saw Kairi and a few other girls swooning in the bleachers of the gym. Only someone as egotistical as their captain would allow open practices. Of course, Kairi was staring at a tall boy with long bluish hair. Sora watched as the junior gave her a small salute before putting his helmet on brandishing his saber like a trophy. In response, Kairi blew him a small kiss. Something made more of instinct than reason took hold of Sora, and without really knowing what he was doing he was walking up to Saix sword in hand, a determined look on his shielded face.

He didn't know what he had been trying to prove when he went to fight Saix, but finding himself in a crumpled ball on the floor panting and watching the girl he liked go on and on about how good Saix fought was not what he was going for. He was in so sour a mood, he didn't see the figure that was walking toward him, until it kneeled beside him and began teasing off his helmet.

"Now that did not look like fun. Saix is a hard fight, and I've never seen someone go at it so hard! You guys got a history or something?"

Relieved of his helmet, Soar said nothing just stared at Kairi who was nearly falling out of her seat flirting with Saix. Greenish-blue eyes followed his own. "Oh, she's cute."

"Tell me about it," Sora huffed. "Who are you anyways?"

"Name's Demyx." He smiled ignoring Sora's attitude and looking the brunette over. "You're not half bad, but you are kinda small though. You a freshmen?"

"Sophomore."

"Me too! Youngest on the varsity actually!" Just what Sora wanted to hear. Silence was his only response. "You sure don't talk much do you?"

Sora huffed amused, Riku and Roxas both said he never shut up. He turned to study the kid beside him, from his blonde mullet-looking hair to his broad cheesy grin. The kid didn't look like he could hurt a fly, let alone fence.

Finally Sora spoke, "You're on the Varsity?"

"Well," Demyx blushed and rubbed the back of his neck with a free hand and started talking in a quite rushed voice, "I'm more like the water boy for the varsity team, but I fence well enough and get to go at it in matches. And I do get to wear the Varsity Fencing jacket." His toothy grin was proud.

Sora snorted in response.

"You know you never did tell me your name."

"It's Sora," he said with a smile beginning to enjoy the other boy's company. "I'm on the Junior Varsity, but you probably knew that already."

The blond nodded standing up and stretching a hand out to Sora. "If you're looking for a more fair fight, why don't you an I have a go?"

Accepting the hand and readying himself, he picked up his saber and saluted his companion to begin their bout.

A few parries and a couple of reposts later, Sora decided that despite the blonde's docile appearance he was actually quite a skilled fencer. They turned out to be well matched and both were enjoying themselves so much that they didn't even notice Axel had walked up to them until he began to speak.

"Well if this isn't a nice little match, Dem seems like you've found yourself some competition."

The younger boys took off their masks and turned to their captain. Sora didn't know whether or not the comments was meant to compliment him or not, but he muttered a "Thanks," just to be safe.

Axel smirked, "See Demyx here's got a lot of form. Real pretty style, but he's not the most, shall we say, aggressive. Very good though, most kids on the J.V. team wouldn't be able to touch him." Sora watched him trying to discern the meaning behind his words. The tall red head got closer to him after giving him a few appraising looks. He leaned forward closer to Sora and spoke in a low serious tone. "I saw you go up against Saix, and he's a hell of a good fight. Yeah you got your ass handed to ya, but you made him break a sweat. You've got spark kid, something you don't see every day. Use it. If you keep up like you are now, we might make some room for you on the Varsity team."

"Yeah?" Sora perked up immediately. "Really?"

"If," the redhead cut in, "You work you ass off."

And with a turn he was gone leaving the brunette in a bit of shock. Maybe he had been wrong about the whole favorites thing after all. Maybe his merit would get him somewhere.

"Wow Sora," Demyx piped up, "Axel doesn't usually talk to kids on the j.v. team, especially not at the first practice. You're lucky! Or maybe you do actually have talent."

"Or maybe," another voice spoke in a much higher tone, "he thinks you're cute."

Demyx laughed. "No way Larxene, you know Axel prefers blondes."

"Yeah," the girl said, "it's just too bad he doesn't like boobs." It was known by the returning fencers that she had been chasing Axel her entire freshman year only to find out at the end of the year he wasn't privy to women. Though it had been overall disappointing, it had turned her into one of the best fencers on the team even if she was only a junior. "Now, Shorty, let's see if you're worth all this fuss."

Finally noticing her white ensemble, Sora started. "Wait, you fence?"

"Got a problem with that?"

"Guess not." He grinned.

"Good, because I'd hate to have to hurt that pretty little face when it wasn't behind that mask. Now, get ready."

Sora left practice that day feeling much better than he had after try-outs. Making two new friends, both of whom were on varsity, surly couldn't hurt things either. Demyx, it turned out, didn't drive yet and when he found out Sora did, he asked him for a ride home. Sora found this new friend quite interesting and very different from the two boys he usually hung out with. Where Riku and Roxas were both closed off, Demyx was open, friendly, and he had a great sense of humor.

In the short ten minutes that Demyx was in the car, Sora learned that Axel had though Demyx was cute last year and Demyx had to politely tell him that he really only dated women, that Demyx played at least three musical instruments and could list another five that he wanted to become familiar with, that he lived with just his grandparents because his parents had gotten in a car crash when he was just a baby, and that Demyx's favorite food was pizza and his favorite pizza was covered in barbeque chicken. The wealth of information bewildered him, and he wondered for a moment whether he ever sounded like Demyx did when talking to Riku or Roxas.

It was a well after six when Sora came home, Roxas had fallen asleep on the couch and Riku rather liked the feeling of holding the smaller boy in his arms. When he heard the keys rattle in the door he snuck out from behind Roxas and sat on the floor leaning on the couch.

Sora followed the sounds of the television to find Riku watching T.V. while his brother napped on the sofa. "You two certainly have gotten close lately," Sora remarked.

"Yeah, well," Riku joked, "I'm looking for a replacement for my best friend who never seems to be here anymore."

Sora smiled. "Well, I'll be here Tuesday, and on Thursday, and all weekend too! And since you guys like hanging out so much you can come to my match on Friday if you like."

"I guess. Might be fun to watch you get hit around like that."

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, but I don't plan on getting hit!"

They started laughing as Riku muttered a "Yeah, okay," as they left the room to go upstairs leaving Roxas alone in the dark living room.

AN: well hope you like it. They're will probably be lots more of the fencing team because it is fun to write and of course lots more of Roxas making-out. ahh. Reviews are appreciated.

Thank you everyone who reviewed last chapter! It made me itch to get this out faster. Love you guys!


	3. Chapter 3

Patterns and Interference

Life, as it has a way of doing, began to settle into a pattern. When Sora wasn't around, it seemed that Riku and Roxas were inseparable; but whenever Sora came home, Riku barely paid any attention to Roxas. Figuring it they were just still hiding it from Sora, the younger boy didn't fuss.

He did however, think of all the silly things Ollette had done when she was trying to get his attention and use them on Riku. A few times he stumbled and accidentally bumped into Riku. Other times, he leaned over the shoulder of the older boy standing too close and staying for too long. He licked his lips when Riku's aqua eyes were settled on him. And these were little things that made Riku hunt Roxas down whenever Sora wasn't around.

It was on Tuesday just before lunch that Roxas found himself grabbed around the waist, pulled into a broom closet, and kissed thoroughly. Strong arms wrapped around him, hands tangled in his blonde spikes. They were in there just a few minutes, but it was enough to add a little bounce into Roxas's step when he set back on his way.

Wednesday afternoon found them making out atop Roxas's bed, having skipped the formality of pretending to do something else first. When Riku's hands got a little more explorative than Roxas had counted on, he began to struggle.

"Riku, I…. I never… please…"

Lips softly touched his own before Riku whispered against his lips, "It's okay Roxas, trust me."

Eyes met, and Roxas found that he was nodding even as Riku began undoing his belt. As Riku's hand traveled across his abdomen, Roxas held his breath. The moment seemed to last ages as the hand slowly made its way lower. He exhaled when Riku started and he looked up at the older boy with those pleading eyes.

"It's okay, relax." Roxas didn't really feel like relaxing, he felt more like freaking-out, but as Riku's hand began to move more and more, he began to find it hard to concentrate on anything else. Despite his hesitation it felt good and soon he was moaning and moving with the older boy.

Riku watched the face of the boy writhing beneath him, the other's reaction making him feel powerful somehow. The small face twisted in pleasure and for a moment looked like it was about to scream before it relaxed entirely. Pulling that small blond head up to his lips he placed a gentle kiss on the boys slightly forehead.

"How's that?"

It seemed that the only thing Roxas could do was laugh. Relief and wonder were in that beautiful sound and Riku found a genuine smile on his face, as he allowed the younger boy to enjoy the moment before capturing his lips once more.

"Ready?" Riku asked his blonde companion.

"Ready? For what Riku?" A larger hand grasped his own and began moving his own downward and the nervous look was back on Roxas's face. "I mean, I never…"

"To yourself?"

A dull red colour crept up Roxas's pale skin. "Well I have but I…"

"Then you know what to do."

Now, Roxas was fairly certain that this was not the same as pleasing oneself, but he did make an effort and if it made Riku make small noises, then he must have been doing it right. As Riku tensed and relaxed the giddy feeling began to take Roxas once more and his laughter returned. A silvery head turned towards him, and gave a small contented sigh. Elated by the feelings that filled them, the two boys kissed lightly and laid silent in each other's embrace.

When Sora came home that evening, he noticed that Riku, if possible, was even more laid back than usual, which was fine by him as he was worn-out from practice. It wasn't until later that Sora noticed the dream-like state his brother was in. He began to feel a bit guilty, feeling like in the week he had been a part of fencing he had been missing out on his brother's life. There had been no late night heart-to-hearts—he didn't even know if his brother had made any new acquaintances in high school. This weekend, he would have to make some room to spend time with his brother.

Roxas, on the other hand, was too preoccupied to really be concerned with the sudden absence of his brother—he had other problems. It seemed to him, that Riku must of done something to him that Wednesday afternoon, because once _that_ happened—something he neither asked for nor really wanted at the time—he couldn't get _enough_ of it now. The secret meetings with Riku increased. Every touch, every kiss, hell, every time he saw Riku in the hall, his body responded immediately.

In fact he didn't know how he was going to get through the fencing match as he was sitting right next to Riku. He was supposed to be there to cheer on his brother and celebrate with pizza after the match, but all he could think about was how close Riku was to him. A couple of times their arms brushed and chills shot through Roxas.

Riku, for his part, noticed the effect he had on he younger boy as they sat atop the bleacher watching Sora's match. Well, he was watching Sora who seemed to be quite close with the blonde sitting next to him. It wasn't that he didn't want Sora to have other friends; he just wanted the brunette's attention for himself. Tiring of watching kids he didn't know slash at each other while Sora chatted with the blonde kid. Riku turned to Roxas. "C'mon, Let's have a little fun."

They came back from the bathroom in time to see Sora's bout—the excited fencer didn't even miss them. Of course that made Riku feel worse. What was the point of coming, if Sora didn't even notice whether or not he was there.

Roxas was being cute like he usually did after they fooled around, but Riku was annoyed so he shoved off the young blonde ignoring the hurt look on the other's face. Maybe he'd feel bad about it later, but right now, he was in too foul a mood to care.

Though Riku may have pretended not to see Roxas's dejected look, a pair of green eyes took the scene in with much interest. If there was one thing those eyes couldn't resist it was blonde, and blondes with big blues eyes were especially appealing. Now usually upon finding someone that attractive, he would make a great show of his activities, flirting with the kid in the audience, but this time the kid didn't even seem to notice him. Interesting.

Keeping his eyes on the blonde when he could, he watched as both he and the boy next to him walk over to the new kid. After being impressed with the sophomore at practice, Axel had entered him in the saber category for the Junior Varsity team. His judgment proved sound, Sora swept his division and was receiving the congratulations of his friends. It was almost too easy.

Just then a different blonde attached himself to Axel's arm. "You were great Axel! And I can't believe I got second in epee. Just wait till I'm a senior."

Axel easily shrugged off the excitable boy. Unfortunately for Axel the boy was as useful as he was annoying. "You've made friends with that one, right?"

Demyx looked to where Axel indicated, "Oh! You mean Sora? Yeah! He even asked me to get pizza with them after the match!"

Axel's green eyes rolled. "Fascinating. But what I want to know, is who's the blonde?"

This was met with a shrug from the younger boy. "He mentioned something about a friend and a brother. Judging by the looks I'd say brother."

Things seemed to be looking up for Axel.

Sauntering over to Sora, he stood behind the group and waited until Sora noticed him before speaking. "Walk with me."

Demyx had already come over and gave Sora an encouraging nod before beginning giving his introduction and life story to Riku and Roxas. Axel and Sora parted from the group.

When they were out of earshot Axel, with a sideways glance at the shorted boy began to speak. "You know, that wasn't half-bad out there today."

Riding off the adrenalin high of victory, Sora shot back, "Half-bad enough to get this trophy."

Axel raised a slender eyebrow at the brunette. "Almost half-bad enough to be on Varsity."

Stopping in his tracks Sora shouted, "Really?!" He knew he'd impress Kairi if he were on Varsity.

"Not so fast. You have to show me you I really /I want it."

His head bobbed on it's own accord. "Oh, yes, I'll work harder than…"

"Yes, but there's something I else /I . Something I want, that I think you can help me with."

"What do you mean?" Things were starting to sound fishy to Sora.

Axel leaned up against the wall of the gym crossing his arms over his chest and looking toward the group they just left. "I suppose Demyx told you of my weakness for blondes."

It took Sora a bit longer than it ought have to figure out what his captain meant. "You…. I… Roxas?! But he's my brother. And you… he's not…"

Axel cleared his throat, and Sora's jaw snapped close. "Listen, you get me a date with Blondie and I'll let you say you're on Varsity. You get me several, I'll let you go out in some Varsity matches."

"But he's not—"

"Yes he is. I can tell."

"But he's my brother."

"You wanna be on J.V. forever?"

"I…"

The tall red head leaned quite close to Sora and spoke in a low voice. "Listen kid, you're new around here, so let me tell you how it works. When I want something I get it. _No_ _matter_ _what_. Now, I've got a team to lead and I don't want to have to spend all my time chasing after a boy. And that's where you come in. I am giving you a chance to get on my good side and the Varsity team. But if you don't do this, I _will_ have you're brother, whether you like it or not!" After a pause he added, "Got it memorized?"

Sora blinked dumbfounded as the older boy pushed his long frame off the wall gracefully and began walking across the floor of the gym. "So, where is it that we're having pizza?"

DDDDDDDDDDDD

AN: so now, we begin to move into some plot and we pick up the pace. :D Next chapter shouldn't take too long, but I do have a presentation before Thanksgiving break and two papers immediately after so if I delay I apologize in advance. (Though reviews will help me get past homework and write more faster!) alrighty, hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Chapter 4

Strangers and Surprises

What was supposed to have been a quiet evening with Riku, Roxas, Demyx, and some pizza turned into an outrageous affair involving the entire fencing team. It seemed that when Axel said "we" he meant it in the broadest term possible. Sora, in his place between Demyx and Axel, scanned the crowd looking for the two people he had really wanted to visit that night.

His brother was on the opposite side of the table slumped forward over his pizza looking out of place and uncomfortable. Riku, sitting to the left of Roxas, was leaning back in the chair, arms crossed, glaring daggers at a J.V. fencer who was trying to talk to him. The whole thing made Sora feel bad—he wasn't even close enough to them to talk across the table.

Demyx was talking to him about some time he and Axel had pulled some crazy stunt; Sora was only half listening. The redhead on his right whispered something in his ear: "You learn how to tune him out."

Sora snickered under his breath, while Axel leaned back in his chair, tipping it back so that only two legs were on the floor. "Hey Dem, get me a refill." The blonde jumped up at the command eager to please Axel.

"That's one way to shut him up," the red head beside grinned. "Now you gonna introduce me or what?"

"Just… Just let me talk to him first alright."

Raising a thin eyebrow, the senior questioned him, "Not having to think about it are you? I'd hate for the spot to go to someone else."

"But I'm the best on the J.V. team!"

"But somebody else might want it more," Axel spat back with a mockingly matter-of-fact tone.

"Look," Sora begun already feeling guilty, "I'll do it. Just let me think of the best way."

"I'm not a patient guy."

Sighing the younger boy glared at his captain, "Look I'll talk to him tonight."

"Good, because our first date is tomorrow and if I am stood up, you won't see a match the rest of the season."

The tall boy stood and walked out of the restaurant. When Demyx came back a few moments later, he was visibly upset, so Sora tried to comfort him. With tendering to Demyx, and worrying about the conversation he would have to have with Roxas later he didn't have much time to be bothered by the fact that Kairi was so close to Saix that she was practically sitting in his lap. He looked for his brother again and was surprised to find only an empty seat beside Riku. Figuring that Roxas must have gone to the bathroom or something, Sora didn't trouble himself.

What had actually happened was that Roxas had gotten fed up inside and made up his mind to wait for his brother outside, however long it took. Riku had been ignoring him since their little trip to the restroom and it had gotten even worse since they left the game. In the car on the way over Riku had yelled, well scolded him really, for being obvious in public and hadn't said a word to him since. As Roxas lowered himself onto the curb and buried his head in his knees, he couldn't decide which hurt worse that Riku was ignoring him or that Riku didn't want to be seen with him.

"Trouble with your boyfriend?" someone asked sitting beside him on the curb.

"He's not my boyfriend exactly," he muttered before looking up into a pair of curious green eyes. "And how did you…"

The boy sitting next to him with spike red hair cut him off, "Been there before."

Roxas muttered a soft, "Oh."

This was the boy who had been sitting next to his brother at dinner. He didn't know who it was but at least he knew he was in high school and not some creep.

"Now what are you doing caring so much about someone who treats you like that?"

"He doesn't, least, not always."

Roxas became aware oh the other boy's eyes studying him intently. After a bit the red head spoke again. "What do you see in him anyways?"

"I dunno, he's just… you know?"

"No, I don't know. I tend to go for guys who at least pretend I exist."

Roxas turned to face the other boy a mean glint in his eye, "Now don't come over here and start talking to me about my relationship or whatever it is. Don't act like you know everything! You don't know _anything_ about us! It just happens that Riku…"

But his shouts were cut off by a pair of lips pressingly softly against his own. It was so unexpected and so sudden that he forgot everything he had just been yelling about and began to kiss back. Just as chills were making their way down his spine, the lips were pulling back, and a soft voice whispered into his ear: "I'm just saying, you deserve some attention too."

And the older boy got up and left without another word, leaving the small blonde to think about what had just happened. Someone he barely knew had kissed him here out in the open for anyone to see and Riku wouldn't even talk to him in public. His heart was still pounding hard against his ribcage as he watched the retreating form of the red head.

Eventually the party broke up and Sora found his brother sitting outside the restaurant deep in thought. The blonde didn't bother to look for Riku before climbing into the back seat of Sora's car—apparently they had to give Demyx a ride home.

When they finally got home, Roxas rushed up for a shower. He had been quiet the whole way home and didn't look like he was going to start pouring out his soul anytime soon. Sora was going to have to think of something else.

After a long, head clearing shower, Roxas dried off and put on some pajamas and crossed his dark room to his bed. Upon climbing in however, he found that his bed was already occupied.

"Oh! Hey Rox," the brunette began stretching and letting out a yawn, "I was wondering when you'd get out."

"Why exactly are you in my bed?"

Looking much more awake now, he scooted over, "I missed you Roxas, don't even know how your first week of school was. Thought… thought we'd catch up a bit before bed."

Roxas smiled, it was nice to hear that Sora wanted to spend time with him, especially with the week he had with Riku. "Yeah," he said softly, climbing into the bed beside his brother, the two boys lying on their sides facing each other.

Once they covered the usual topics of classes, possible activities, Roxas being a year a head of Sora in math, more details on fencing, new friends, they got quiet. There was something Roxas wanted to tell his brother, but couldn't bring himself to do it and Sora similarly faced his own problem of wanting to ask Roxas but not knowing how. Maybe he could lead in easy.

"So," he started, hoping it would go better than he predicted, "meet any cute girls this year?"

An ironic chuckle escaped Roxas's lips before he could stop himself and adding a quick, "No."

Sora took a deep breath, "Meet any cute guys?"

His heart dropped into his stomach and his voice stuck in his throat. Looking at his brother's big frightened eyes, Sora put a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder, "It's okay Rox, you can tell me."

"You aren't …?"

"Why would I be? No, I'm happy for you," Sora's smile was infectious. "I'm your brother, I support you in anything remember. You could have told me."

The younger boy nodded. "How did you know?"

"Well that's a different story." The blonde's eyebrow shot up and Sora sighed, now was as good a time as any. "You remember how I told you about the way our captain picked the teams." With a nod from his brother Sora continued, "Well, I impressed him at practice—"

Sora was cut off by his brother's, "That's great!" Waiting for the younger boy to stop he continued.

"He said I could be on the varsity, but there is something he wants me to do to him you know to 'prove' how much I want it. I just…" his voice trailed off.

"Sora?" Roxas was concerned, his brother never backed down from something he wanted. Forgetting the original pretext of the story, he was caught up in his brother's troubles. "What did he want you to do Sora?"

Sora let out a deep breath and turned over facing away from his little brother.

"Sora come on I told you!"

He turned back around to face his brother, "He didn't want me to do anything Rox. He wanted you."

Confused the blonde spoke, "What did he want me to do?"

"To go on a date with him… or maybe several dates with him. I dunno.

"So he wants you to sell me for a spot on Varsity? That's...that's..!"

"Not gonna happen right?" He had looked hopeful for a second, before laughing, "You know he didn't even give me a say, he said to have you waiting for him inside the ice cream shop at five pm. Said he'd have you one way or the other. Apparently he thinks you're very attractive. Not that I'd actually let you go anyways."

Roxas didn't know whether to be mad or intrigued, so the moment he stuck with the former, which is why he surprised himself by waiting at the ice cream shop at four forty-five. Something about the way that stranger had kissed him last night made him want to do something risky.

For those fifteen minutes before the door of the shop opened, a small jingle letting Roxas know that his date was arriving, he allowed his mind to wander into romantic thoughts involving his tall stranger from the night before. Perhaps he could find the red head at school, watch Sora's practice instead of messing around with Riku. Maybe he could find some way to bring the guy up casually during this "date." At least it could give him a "test-run" of how he would act on a real date.

The bell jingled and Roxas, after checking his watch looked up to see whom he would be spending his evening with. As a tall red haired boy began to walk towards his table, he felt his head shaking. He hoped that he'd keep walking, pass him maybe giving a small nod to his presence, but whatever happened he did not want him to sit in the booth.

Roxas felt his stomach tighten as the older boy slid into the booth across from him. He didn't mean to shout so loud, or sound so angry, but truth be told he was hurt and felt betrayed not to mention stupid. As the other boy settled and opened his mouth to speak, Roxas heard his own voice yell:

"YOU?!"

DDDDDDDDDDDD

AN:: so the "date" is coming next chapter with the beginning of a whole lot more Axel/Roxas action. I know, you've been waiting and I am a horrible tease for keeping you waiting, but as I am getting kicked out of my housing for the fall recess, and going to stay with a friend who lives in NY who is equally into fandom (KH too) there is a possibility that I will get another chapter up before the weekend, and even after. (I mean I do have two 4/5 hour bus rides ). Of course Reviews will make this happen faster because then I can justify putting off papers to write more AU high school goodness.

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

_Ice Cream and Kisses_

"Yes, me," he said arrogant grin plastered to his well-defined features, "but you can call me Axel."

Roxas shook his head, the hurt feeling still settling over him, the same guy who had given him a streak of confidence the day prior was the one who was using him and his brother to his own advantage. The blond had already made up his mind to hate the jerk he was forced to endure this "date" with, and now he hated him even more. "I might," he began defiantly, "Though I don't think I feel like calling you at all."

As he stood up to leave, the smarmy boy in the booth with a nonchalant wave of his hand muttered, "I suppose Sora won't mind sitting in the bleachers the rest of the season."

"Jerk." Roxas mumbled as he sat back down.

"Eh, you'll warm up to me," he said flipping the long red hair over his shoulder.

"Not likely. So how long do I have to stay to make sure Sora gets treated fairly?"

A toothy grin spread across his face, "I let you know when you've stayed long enough." Roxas sulked back in the seat, and the red head continued, "What's up your ass today anyways? Yesterday you seemed quite fond of me."

Blue eyes narrowed clearly not amused, "Yesterday was before I knew you were a jerk."

"Now, it's lines like that which will make this take longer for you."

"In that case you're the nicest guy I've ever met." Roxas leaned forward his voice lowering.

"I knew this was going to be fun!" And ignoring Roxas's sarcastic comments, he pushed a menu in front of the younger boy. "Now order up."

"So, if this is a date, are you buying?"

"'Course, what kind of cheapo do you think I am?"

"Sorry, I just didn't know," he replied suppressing a smirk.

When the waiter came over to ask what they would have, Axel ordered a chocolate sundae and a glass of water. Roxas ordered, a banana split, a hot fudge sundae, a bar of sea-salt ice cream, a scoop of vanilla with sprinkles and m&m's, and a root beer. The look of distain on the other boy's face was priceless, and would be well worth the ache of stomaching all that sugar.

"You forgot to order a milkshake," the older boy mocked.

"Oh!" Roxas said moving to get up, "I think I can still catch him!"

"Sit down, kid!"

The red head was clearly annoyed, causing Roxas to smile. This time Axel leaned forward over the table to speak. "Alright, you're funny. Cute even. But lets not make this little stunt a habit, all right? I don't take well to being made a fool of."

"Is that why you make fools out of others? Me, for example."

Silence fell between them, as they stared at one another with venomous glares. After a turn Axel spoke, "If you think I'm making a fool of you, what do you think that silver-haired ass of a boyfriend is doing? I asked you here because I'm interested, that jerk is just using you."

"Shut up!"

"Yeah? Does the truth hurt? Can't hurt as much as watching him look at your brother after he fucks you!"

Roxas started shaking his head feverishly, "Stop, stop it!"

Axel leaned closer and said in a low whisper, "Maybe I went to extremes to get a date with you, but at least I wouldn't call out your brother's name when I had you in bed!"

"Asshole!"

Roxas jumped up and slammed his hands on the table. "Fuck you!" Axel words had hurt him deeply, and though the words were true, he refused to stay another minute. He rushed from the restaurant as the waiter was walking out of the kitchen with their order.

As luck would have it, it was raining outside. He trudged home through the rain, his blond spikes matting to his head. Too angry to really think about his course, he was surprised to find himself on Riku's porch. He thought he should probably leave (what were the chances that he was home anyways?) but at that moment the door swung open relieving him of his decision.

"Oh! Roxas, darling, we weren't expecting you. My, you're half soaked though! Go on upstairs sweet, Riku's up there. Just on my way out myself, but make sure he minds his manners and gets you some dry clothing."

Riku's mother was gone as suddenly as she had appeared, hurrying off to her car and Roxas was left in front of an open front door.

Determinedly he walked up to the room and opened the door to find Riku, laying on the bed watching television.

"Roxas, hi…"

The words were cut off by the lips of the younger boy as he climbed on top of both Riku and the bed.

"… mmm, Rox… you're soaked."

"Don't… care…," he whispered through kisses.

"My bed does," Riku argued back.

"Then," the blond began with another firm kiss, "do something about it."

Taken slightly aback by Roxas's forwardness, it took him a few seconds to react, before he began tugging the wet shirt up over wet hair and throwing it onto the floor. As he began undoing the buckle on the younger boy's belt the other leaned in, "Riku, I want to have sex."

Shocked wouldn't describe how Riku felt, he had always been the one leading Roxas further and not the other way around. And it hadn't been easy to convince him to move further either. So far, they had not gone this far. "Are… are you sure?"

Roxas rolled over while he shimmed out of his pants so he was laying flat on his back in nothing but his underwear. He nodded, "yes."

Riku ran a hand over the flat skin of the blond boy's stomach trailing down to hook his fingers under the elastic of the underwear as he leaned over and captured his mouth in kisses. Moving so that he was on top of the younger and looking into the pleading blue eyes, he mouthed, "yes."

Hands were tugging his shirt up over his head and running up and down his back, then tangling in his hair before working on his pants. Planting kisses on the other boy's jaw, he readied himself for what was to come.

When Roxas finally got home it was late and he felt both sore and elated. No matter how the afternoon began, the evening had been about he and Riku, no one else. When they had finished they cuddled naked on the bed watching T.V. They had kissed frequently, and Roxas was more convinced than ever that Riku was developing feelings for him. As he had laid snuggled up to the older boy he felt safe, completely different than he had felt earlier in the ice cream shop. He liked that certainty.

At home, he found Sora playing video game in his room with his new friend Demyx, which explained what Riku had been doing at home. He would have gone straight into his room, but Sora saw him and called him in.

"Oh good, you're home! We were just beginning to plan Riku's birthday party. His birthday is Saturday but we figured if we had it here Friday after the match it would surprise him—you know he's too lazy to plan one for himself. We figured now that you were friends, you might want to help; you could bring him back here."

"So, you and Demyx are planning his birthday?"

"Yep, Dem is happy to help!"

With a shake of his head, Roxas sat on the carpet, "Alright what do you need me to do?"

The rest of the weekend passed quietly though Riku made a few extra trips to Roxas's room and Demyx seemed to spend most of his time at their house as well.

After school on Monday Demyx and Sora were sparing, and as usual, Demyx spent as much time talking as blocking.

"Yeah and he was in such a foul mood when I was talking to him earlier, and it took a while to get it out of him, but it looks like the first date with you brother was shit."

Having been the aggressor, Sora had been only half-listening but now the conversation caught his attention. "My brother? Date? Who?"

"Axel… honestly how many guys do you think are after your brother?"

"No, I know that, but… what date?"

"The date on Saturday. I didn't get many details, you know how Axel is, but he was not happy!"

"Roxas never said anything. Wait, _that _must have been where he was on Saturday. But he didn't get back until late. What do you think happened? … No don't make _that_ face, Rox wouldn't do that!"

"Well _something_ happened."

"Wonder what will happen to me now."

"Well it doesn't seem like you'll have to wait too long to find out."

At that moment Axel was walking up to them, sword and mask in hand. "Uh… hi Axel," Sora muttered as the captain walked up, but the red head only shoved Demyx out of the way.

"Mask off!"

"But I…"

"Now!" Sora obliged. "Now bow."

As Sora realized he was about to fight his teams captain, became nervous. Shaky hands guided his mask over his face as he set ready to fight.

Axel did not go easy on him, and seemed to be working out a good amount of rage. In the end Sora collapsed on the floor panting hard, the rest of the team had long ago stopped practicing to watch. The captain pulled off his mask, his red spikes bouncing to life. As he tucked it under his arm, he turned to the fencers, "Back to practice!"

He walked slowly over to Sora wrapping an arm around the smaller boy's bicep and pulling him to his feet. Leaning over the younger boy, he whispered, "Consider yourself on the Varsity team, but don't think this is over yet. Oh, and Demyx mentioned the party Friday, so you know I'm coming."

Sora was shoved in the direction of Demyx who had a bottle of water ready for him.

"Thanks."

"So?"

"I'm on varsity."

High fives were exchanged and the rest of practice passed quickly. When the teen got home he went to find his brother who was hanging out with Riku again.

"Hey Rox, can I come in?" Sora asked entering the room.

"Looks like you already did," he returned his brother good-naturedly.

As Sora collapsed on the carpet, he became awkward, "Can I talk to you about Saturday?"

Roxas ran a hand through his hair nervously thinking that Sora somehow knew about he and Riku, "What about Saturday?" Riku too shifted uncomfortably in anticipation.

"About Axel?" Sora pushed.

"What about Axel?" Riku, now confused turned to look at Roxas, who was doing an impression of a deer caught in headlights.

"Uhh…" knowing he backed himself into a corner, his eyes focused on the carpet and he started to spill, "Well I knew how bad you wanted to be on Varsity, and I didn't want it to be my fault you didn't get on or you didn't fight, so I went. But I only stayed for a little bit, we ended up fighting and I left. Then I went to Riku's and we watched movies. He didn't cut you or something did he?"

"No, he put me on Varsity, but Rox, you don't have to do something like that for me!"

"It's alright."

"Wait," Riku finally cut in, "You… went out with Axel?"

Roxas looked up apologetically, "Sorta… it's not like I was going to do anything, I just went for Sora."

Riku tried to read the gaze while Sora sat oblivious to their exchange. This conversation would have to wait until Sora was ready for bed.

The tension that fell between the two was so thick, Roxas couldn't believe that his brother didn't notice. When the evening seemed to be taking too long, Riku finally left. A bit relieved, Roxas retired to his room, where it turned out that Riku hadn't left and in fact was sitting on the bed.

To Roxas's confused look, he replied "tree" with a nod to the window. Roxas swallowed an odd lump in his throat as the older boy stood and walked over to him making sure to lock the door.

"So, you went on a date with Axel? Were you going to tell me?"

Swallowing again, Roxas answered, "Well to tell you the truth it wasn't a real date, so it isn't a big deal."

"No, it isn't a big deal that you went out with another guy, not at all. What if he had tried something on you?"

"Then I would have said no, just because I am younger doesn't mean I can't take care of my self. And for the record, I don't remember you ever asking me to be your boyfriend!"

"So?"

"So, do you even want to be my boyfriend?"

Riku looked taken aback.

"Do you want people to know we are together? Do you want to kiss me in front of people? To walk with me at school, even though people will say things? Do you?"

"I…"

It was then that Roxas got an idea: if Axel was trying to use him, why not use the kid right back? He deserved it after all. Keeping the smirk off his face he spoke again. "Because, well, Axel does."

"What?" Riku's eyes went wide.

In a soft voice, Roxas told him, "He wants people to see us, wants them to know I'm his."

"Well, you're not!"

"Not what?" His voice was sweet with innocence.

"Not his." Riku spoke softly and looked down. "Besides, a guy like him… well you need to watch out for that. He'll hurt you."

Roxas moved closer to the taller boy looking up at the other boy through his eyelashes, "But you wont hurt me, right Riku?"

Riku swallowed, his throat feeling suddenly dry, wondering if he had been backed into a corner. "Cor…'course not."

Roxas smiled lightly, rising up on his toes to plant a light peck on the other boy's lips, ignoring the little voice in the back of his head that was asking him when he got so manipulative.

For his part, the older boy didn't quite know what just happened, but the thought of Axel touching Roxas bugged him, like no other—and the fact that Roxas seemed slightly inclined in that direction bugged him more.

His arms wrapped around the smaller boy and held him closely. "I'll be gentle." Closing the gap between them once more as he moved them in the direction of the bed.

As Riku moved his hands over Roxas's body planting kisses over his neck and shoulders, Roxas caught himself wondering if this counted as make-up sex.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

So, when I got this nifty little account back as a senior in high school when I spent my days writing fan fic instead of paying attention in class, things were quite different. There was no "reply" option to the reviews. And I have not written much since high school either, aside from one brief interlude with an HP fic. So, let me offer my sincerest apologies if it seems I was neglecting reviewers, you guys are what keeps me writing really and I am grateful for every review that I get! I have gone back and replied to all the reviewers, and expect me to stay on top of things from here on out. This is what happens when they change what I am used to. In any case, thank you all for reviewing!

In other more exciting news for you, half of the next chapter is already done and course work is spread that I will have enough time to work and you should expect an update at some point this weekend:D I am also really excited for something that is coming up and I can't stop writing! Which means more updates faster!

Enough from me for now! I hope you enjoyed this! Reviews appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

Challenges and Convictions

He felt different on Tuesday as he walked through the hallways of his school—older somehow, more confident. Something was telling him that the world was his now, and he could do what he pleased.

By lunch he was feeling quite playful as he sat at a table with Ollette. She was gabbing about something he wasn't focusing on, but was looking around the room. The day itself was distracting to him. Yesterday at lunch he was a shy boy that nobody cared about. Today he was caught in a game between two older boys both of whom wanted him, and he was the one who was wining. Well wining might have been too strong of a word, but he was definitely the one who was moving around the other pieces.

It was while he was scanning over the tables of people in the lunchroom, that his eyes feel upon the red headed captain of the fencing team. He was eating with some other members of the team who Roxas recognized and Kairi who was attached to Saix's arm and eating cake off of his fork.

When Axel noticed the blue eyes upon him he smiled; Roxas scowled and looked down at his food. After a few moments he felt as if someone were watching him still and looked up to find the green eyes still settled fixedly upon him. A small smile plastered to his face he was all but staring at the blond.

Roxas felt himself blushing despite his better judgment. Still feeling the eyes on his head, he made his excuses to Ollette and hurried off to his locker.

As he shifted through his books and belongings, he got chills as someone's breath caressed his neck.

"How about you let me take out on a real date?"

Fighting the chills that ran down his spine at the sound of the low voice, he shook his head.

"No, I hate you."

With that he walked away not once turning to look at the older boy who was now leaning against the locker watching him go. The eyes were still on him as he walked down the hall, and he found himself wondering how he looked. Even if he hated the guy it was still potentially exciting to have the senior chasing after him, especially if he was going to use Axel to make Riku jealous.

Having left lunch early, he arrived to biology early as well. When he got there the was only one other person in the room, a silvery haired boy—darker than Riku's—sitting with his nose in a book. Figuring that the boy would welcome conversation, Roxas sat at the lab stool next to him and began unloading his pack.

"Hey!"

"No," was all the kid said in response, not even looking up from his book.

"Huh?"

"No," the boy returned slowly as if Roxas had some sort of disability, "I won't do your homework, I won't let you cheat off me on the test, I won't write your papers, and I won't do your dissections!"

"Oh, no, that not what I…," Roxas scratched his head. "I was just saying hi."

"So you could ask me a favor later?" he did look up this time and Roxas noted that only one eye was visible beneath his silvery mop of hair.

"No, so I could talk to you." After a moment he added. "I'm Roxas and I do my own homework."

The kid looked cautious at first and then offered, "Name's Zexion." The two chatted for a bit and Zexion seemed to relax and actually enjoy himself. When the rest of the class filed in, Roxas noticed that more than a couple people gave him dirty looks. When Zexion caught the looks he blushed and returned to his books. Roxas was a bit confused but class started and he didn't get a chance to ask about it.

Zexion hurried out of class as soon as it was over not looking up at any one and bumping into the doorframe on his way out.

Someone caught his arm as he turned to leave the classroom. "Do you even know who that was?" When Roxas gave the kid a blank stare, he continued. "That kid's crazy! He got shipped off at the end of last year to some institution!"

"Yeah," someone else chimed in, "I heard he actually killed his own little sister!"

"And drove his mother insane!"

"He doesn't have any friends because he snaps sometimes and hurts them real bad."

"He…"

Roxas shook his head—not entirely sure how he knew, maybe because of the outrageous things the kids were saying, he didn't believe it. He rushed out of the classroom following the other boy. Beginning to think he wasn't going to catch up, he rushed between the crowds and finally realized that the kid stopped at his locker.

If he stayed now he'd be late for class, but he noted the location of the boy's locker intending to return later. Sometimes, Roxas had feelings that he was compelled to follow and befriending this boy was one of them. Mostly, he figured it was because or the look on the other boy's face when the two had been talking, as if he had long needed someone to just talk to.

Roxas was a bit distracted in class that day his mind wondering over many things none of them algebra or poetry. Part of his mind was focused on the problem of Riku and Axel, and part of his mind was on the problem of befriending Zexion. He had begun to form the basis of a plan, at least where Axel was concerned. Deciding that playing "hard to get" was the safest rout to seem interested and yet not get himself into a messy situation. So far he had pushed the boy away, so something to make it seem as if he wasn't disinterested might help. Quickly he scribbled something on a scrap of paper, folded it and put it in his pocket.

When he left the room to head to his last class, he was really nervous and almost lost his nerve. But deciding this was the best way to get Riku to realize how much he liked Roxas, he walked up behind the tall red-haired boy and without a word slipped the piece of paper into the back pocket of the tight black jeans the other boy had on.

By the time Axel had looked behind him and touched the pocket to see what had happened, Roxas was half way down the hallway. Still, he blond could picture the smirk that would appear on the other boy's face when he read the note.

It read: "I never did get my ice cream."

After his last class, Roxas ran off to find the silvery-haired boy from biology. He was crouched on the floor in a noisy hallway putting way too many books into one bag. Roxas walked up to him and began talking before the boy even noticed he was there.

"So, I don't know if you are up for it or not, but I was thinking you could come over and hang out for a while. My mom gets home late so I don't have to ask even, and my brother could drive us there."

Zexion slammed his locker shut and stood up while turning around. "Look, whatever practical joke you're planning, take it elsewhere I'm not in the mood today."

They looked at each other for a moment before Roxas smirked, "Your pretty defensive aren't you? My brother's home today and will probably hanging out with his friend, and I thought you seemed pretty cool and you might want to hang out with me."

"Didn't you hear what those other kids said about me?"

"Yeah, well I try to think for myself."

"You don't believe them?"

A short chuckle escaped his mouth, "Would you?"

Zexion allowed a pause before he spoke, "Guess not."

"So, you coming over?"

"Sure." The other boy seemed hesitant, but Roxas was good-natured enough not to press him into anything that would make him uncomfortable.

"Alright, just need to pick up my stuff."

When they got to Roxas's locker, there was a lanky boy stretched over it. "Well, hello Roxas."

The blond gave a short nod muttering a "hey," and working on his lock.

"You see, Roxas," the older boy began wasting no time, "I'd really like to take you out to get that ice cream, but I'd go broke feeding a fat kid like you."

Roxas looked around the open door of his locker and smiled at Axel, "I'd settle for a slice of pizza and a coke."

"Well then, you'll be in the gym after tomorrow's practice so I can take you then won't you?"

With half a nod he spoke "See you then."

Axel lifted his eyebrows and turned away walking down the hall with his usual swagger.

Suddenly remembering the boy next to him, he turned and gave him a small smile and uttered, "Men."

Zexion looked confused for a moment before finally understanding enough to state the obvious. "You're gay."

"That a problem?" the blond asked.

Silver hair bounced atop a shaking head. "No."

Roxas quickly learned that he enjoyed having a friend his age that he could really talk to. Hayner had been growing in a different direction than he had, becoming girl crazy to a pervy degree and he and Pence had never been that close. Zexion was easy to talk to and a good listener even if he didn't offer much personal information in return. The longer they hung out the easier Zexion spoke.

When Sora and Riku came home, the four of them played video games and Zexion looked happy to be accepted by so many people at once. Roxas wondered what the other boy's life must have been like for him to be so surprised that people enjoyed his company.

The evening was nice altogether, and once Zexion left ad Sora went to bed, Riku climbed back into Roxas's window. Once they finally finished, Riku kissing his forehead and ruffling his hair. As Riku pulled away, Roxas gave a sleepy yawn and a lop-sided grin. "Stay with me?"

"Huh?"

"Stay the night leave in the morning? Mom and Sora are asleep no one will no the difference."

Not having the strength to say no, he collapsed on top of the smaller boy. Of course he was up and gone in the morning before anyone got up, but Roxas enjoyed the night when they had lain naked asleep in each others arms.

Wednesday found Roxas nervous almost without need; he ignored the fact that he had taken extra time to get ready that morning. It definitely had nothing to do with Axel.

The look on Riku's face when he told the boy he didn't need a ride home was priceless. Assuring him that he had somewhere to be but would be home later. Knowing Axel would expect him to watch the practice. Roxas went to the library to finish up some homework. Being a quick learner, he usually did him homework in class instead of listening to the lessons, but there was a bit more to finish.

Soon enough practice would be ending and Roxas made his way to the gym. He had to wait a while for Axel to wind up practice and clean himself before leaving. Once Axel reemerged, he strode right up to Roxas and pulled the smaller boy to his feet. "Ready?" he asked.

"And waiting." Roxas put in making the tallboy smirk.

"Well, come on then!"

A strong but slender arm encircled Roxas's waist and didn't let go. The blond jumped at first, feeling awkward before he decided that he liked the feeling of being held close.

At the restaurant, Axel got them a circular booth against the wall so that could slide close to Roxas easily. Roxas for his part was beginning to wonder if he had gotten himself in above his head.

Roxas was relatively quiet until the food came—mostly Roxas figured that he was slightly shocked because the tall redhead was actually being nice. Well, he was still arrogant, but he flirted and teased Roxas and he kept finding excuses to tough him. Though Roxas had intended this date just to get Riku's attention, he found that he was truly enjoying himself. Until he remembered who he was with and decided to go back to not having fun.

"You have a…" the redhead touched the right side of his lip to show Roxas where pizza sauce had fallen. Roxas touched the left side of his own mouth, mirroring Axel's gesture.

Rolling his eyes, Axel laughed. "Here, I'll get it."

Roxas expected Axel to brush his face with a napkin; he didn't expect the tall boy to lean over and use his tongue to lick off the sauce closing his mouth to brush his lips over the side of Roxas's.

Roxas must have looked dazed when the other boy sat up because quirking an eyebrow, Axel asked, "Too fast?"

About this time, Roxas's body reminded him that if he did not breath immediately he would have problems. In taking far too much air, Roxas shook his head, "No… it's…I"

But Axel was leaning down again covering his lips, "Then, allow me."

It seemed that all of Roxas's senses began screaming at once. Taste, touch, sound, every thing was hypersensitive and overwhelmed him. Arms circled him, holding him tightly running over his back, tangling the bottom of his hair. He heard the moan before he realized that he made it, and it took him a moment to register that the something wet in his mouth was Axel's tongue. He moaned again. Kissing Riku had never been like this.

Their lips moved together as their tongues entwined, but too soon Axel started pulling away signaling the end of the kiss. Without even opening his eyes, Roxas leaned forward looking for those lips again. When he didn't find them, he opened his eyes and looked questioningly up at the smirking face of the red haired boy.

"So you do like it then."

Roxas opened his mouth to protest, but before any sound got out Axel's thumb was tracing over his bottom lip and his stomach flipped over again. What was Axel doing to him?

Axel leaned down again, capturing Roxas's lips again. After a while, a girl's voice interrupted them. "I'll just leave this here, kay?"

The waitress walked away looking slightly annoyed and they could just hear her voice complaining to her co-worker about having to wait fifteen minutes for them to stop making-out and they wouldn't have stopped either.

Axel chuckled as he wrapped his arm around Roxas's shoulders and reached for the bill pulling out a credit card the blond could only assume belonged to his parents.

Roxas allowed himself to be held as he wondered if perhaps he shouldn't have come on this date because it seemed that he had lost the upper hand that he had that afternoon. Looking down at the blond head in his arms, Axel smirked.

"See, I knew I'd get you eventually."

Roxas quirked an eyebrow, "Get me?"

"Yeah, you may have been playing hard to get, but I knew you'd come to your senses."

"My senses?" he sat up straight, "You seem to think highly of yourself."

"Well, yeah. That's the idea. I mean I knew you wouldn't resist me, so it was only ever a matter of time."

"Only a matter of time…. Until I 'came to my senses' and fucked you right? Then you'd loose interest and move onto your next conquest!"

"Hey," Axel sat a little straighter now, "I never said that!"

Ignoring the red head Roxas shook his head, "I can't believe I acted so stupidly, even if it was just for fifteen minutes."

"Well, you did get together with someone you knew would never love you back, which is kinda stupid if you ask me."

"What?" Roxas was quickly getting more irritated.

Axel, on the other hand seemed to relax, "You know that silver haired kid who seems to be in love with your brother."

"Why do you always come back to that?"

"Because you deserve better!"

"Oh, and let me guess, if it's you talking you must be better right? Well, let me assure you: I deserve better than you!"

Roxas got up and left again, and as he was leaving the restaurant he vaguely heard someone behind him saying something about not getting his panties in a twist.

Still, for things to work out, he would have to put his temper behind him. He would have to tell Sora later about his date with Axel when he knew Riku would be able to hear—up until the red head started acting like a conceited shit, of course. But there was something about the way Axel presented himself that made Roxas angry. If the older boy could have just swallowed his pride, it would have actually been an enjoyable date.

What was really bothering Roxas though, was the sneaking suspicion that maybe Axel was right. Kissing Riku had never been like kissing Axel. Thinking about it now even, on the way home from the restaurant, his stomach still fluttered. His mind managed to wander to other things before he caught himself and gave a good scolding to his subconscious.

Of course the idea that he might actually like the shallow, pig-headed boy from earlier made him hate that boy even more. But if anyone would catch Riku's attention, it was Axel.

The next afternoon, Roxas sat on the floor of his brother's room with Soar, Riku, Demyx, and Zexion. So far, he hadn't mentioned the date to Riku, but if he could count on anything, it was Demyx's loose lips.

"So," the older blond began poking fun at Roxas, "Axel told me you're a good kisser. Well, his exact words were 'good but a little inexperienced—but with the right guy to show him how, he'll be amazing.'"

Roxas blushed, though he had expected something like this, but even in his embarrassment, he didn't miss the way Riku's nostrils flared. Sora's mouth gaped open, "You never told me you went out with him again! Rox, what are you thinking?"

"Yeah," Riku added, but in a lower tone, "What are you thinking?"

Knowing his target had been hit, he smiled a little shyly, "I was thinking that he is a good kisser too."

Riku's eyes shone dangerously, but if the boy were to react, their secret would blow its cover. As Roxas watched the boy out of the corner of his eye he saw Zexion shift a little bit, it seemed that his new friend was quite observant. This made Roxas a little nervous, but perhaps now he could finally talk to someone about things. His thoughts were interrupted by Demyx's taunting him about having a crush.

"Well, don't say anything alright, I don't want him to know." Ever word played out in the subtle expressions on Riku's face. This was going exactly where Roxas wanted.

DDDDDDDDDD

AN: sorry guys, I didn't mean for this to take so long. But with final papers, final exams, and a newly found obsession with Death Note, well it took longer than expected. And for this next one. I have two papers and three finals before I can get it up and I am moving on Sunday. But come Monday I am done for the semester.

So hopefully, after Monday this will come out quickly. :D

Oh course the reviews help me go quicker.

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed last chapter. :D

Oh and don't worry, Zexion is not going to become a love interest in any way for Rox… we are moving into the direction of Axel/Roxas now.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: so to make a long story short this chapter has been done for close to a month, but my parents (even though they are really young) are dinosaurs and still have a 56K. and my laptop, with this on it, being new, has no phone jack. So, I have not had internet access for about a month. I was dying. But it's over. And now not only do I have internet, I have a pretty futon. Sorry for the delay in this getting up but there wasn't really much I can do. Hopefully I can appease you with the length because it's the longest I've ever written in a KH chapter. I'm going now. Enjoy! I loves you!

We like…we like to party.

Actions and Consequences

As the door to Roxas's room shut, Zexion looked at his new friend, "Want to talk about it?"

That was all Roxas needed to begin spilling out everything from his realization in the summer, to his latest date with Axel—who was nice when he wanted to be but a jerk at other times, and how Roxas couldn't tell which Axel was the real Axel, the nice guy or the jerk, and which Axel, as Roxas suspected, was the act. Was Axel really an asshole who pretended to be charming just so he could get a good lay, or was he a nice guy who had killer defense mechanisms?

And what's more, why should he care about Axel if he was only using Axel to get to Riku? And why did it feel so… exciting to kiss Axel? But he really wanted to be with Riku. Didn't he?

"Whoa!" Zexion started. "You are going too fast."

"You want me to say it all again?"

Zexion laughed. "No, I think you need to take life a little slower. Maybe things will sort themselves out."

Roxas sighed and plopped down on the bed, "I really hope so!"

"Well maybe you should start by really considering both guys. I'll help you."

Zexion pulled a black MacBook out of his backpack and onto his lap and opened up a document. "We will make a graphic organizer of all the reasons you like and dislike both boys. Now let's start off easy. Why do you dislike Axel?"

Roxas laughed. "Why do I get the feeling that you do this often?"

Zexion looked up indignantly, "Well if you want to do this yourself…"

"No, no." Roxas began, "Let's try it your way."

Five minutes later their document said, "Axel: Dislikes: Rude, Arrogant, Self-important, Doesn't play nicely with others, Was mean to Sora, Used me ("Didn't you use him too?" "Shut up!"), Talks badly about Riku ("Isn't what he say's true?" "Not the point!") , etc., I'm certain there's more ; Likes: has a nice body, he's fun, when he kisses me it's like… "

Roxas looked up, "I don't want to do this anymore."

"Oh I see," Zexion replied knowingly, "getting a little too emotional for you?"

"Is not!" He crossed his arms indignantly.

"Fine," the other replied sighing more than speaking, "Why don't you like Riku?"

"I do like Riku."

"What don't you like about Riku?"

"Well, the way he treats me kinda sucks."

"Kinda sucks?"

"Alright! It blows and I hate it!"

"That's better," Zexion resumed typing, "now, what else?"

"Well, he's always very distant, and he never tells me what's up. He still likes Sora. And he probably does think about my brother when he kisses me which is all kinds of wrong."

He went on for a few minutes before Zexion interrupted him. "Well what do you like about him?"

"Umm, he's Riku?"

"Is that all you got?"

Roxas chucked a pillow at his friend, "Oh shut up! What makes you think you can logic through feelings anyways? That had to be the most pointless, stupid…"

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Zexion butted in, "You want to know what I think?"

"Shoot," was the only reply from Roxas.

"Well," he tucked a strand of silvery hair behind his ear before continuing, "I think the reason you like Riku is because he was always around and he always got your brother's attention and was obviously seen as 'cool' by your brother which made you even as you were younger like Riku 'in that way.' But truth be told, you really don't 'like' Riku, he's just familiar. Who you really like is Axel, but you are afraid of your own feelings so you are finding every possible excuse to not like him." When he finished Roxas was staring at him. "What?"

"You really are scary you know that? Next thing you'll be telling me this is al really about my father leaving when I was a little boy and Riku being the older and cooler friend of my brother filled a certain gap in my life that I subconsciously figured I could retain by sleeping with him."

"Well, actually," Zexion cut in, but was stopped by Roxas.

"Shut up!" Roxas flopped on the bed with a sigh, "Forget all this fucked-up Freud business. I don't want to think about it. I want to do what feels right."

Zexion flopped down on the bed too. "Sorry, I always logic my way through my problems. It works for me."

Playing the psychoanalyst once more, Roxas grinned at his friend, "Maybe your reliance on logic shows a distrust of feelings."

But Zexion didn't laugh or respond like Roxas thought, he just laid there and looked off into to space for a moment. After a bit, he turned to look at the other boy and with a small smile began to speak.

"Roxas, I'm glad that we're friends."

The statement took Roxas by surprise, but the blond recovered quickly and smiled back at the other. "Me too, Zexion."

The next few days were busy. Riku's party was coming up soon, and Sora, Roxas, and Demyx were busy making plans, buying food, and making sure people knew.

Unluckily for them word spread quickly and pretty soon half the school was planning on attending and it was a miracle that Riku didn't find out. Now, they would have to re-plan everything.

"Well, at least Riku will get lots of presents!" Demyx said lightly, but a double glare from the brothers made him regret it. "What?"

When at last the day arrived, they went to their match as usual. Afterwards, Roxas told Riku that he forgot his best jacket at his house yesterday and they would have to go get it before taking Roxas home.

Riku was annoyed and ready to snap at Roxas at any second; especially when the boy remembered that he actually took it home with him, and they wasted a trip for nothing.

The car ride back to Roxas's house was tense.

Inside the house people were scrambling in and rushing about. Everything had been set up since last night, and only needed the people. Unfortunately they didn't have much time with their improvised plan.

Demyx was nervous that everything was going to fail, and Riku would get there too early, and it would all be ruined. Sora tried his best to comfort the other boy, but Demyx had a way of over expressing himself. It was in the middle of catering to Demyx that he noticed Axel and a few other guys walk by with some suspicious looking bags.

"Oh! That makes things better!" Demyx cried as he rushed off toward Axel.

Sora looked in astonishment at the things in Axel's hands while the rest of the fencing team brought more of the stuff inside.

"I can't believe, you. You brought alcohol! No one here is old enough for this! Hell most people here are minors! If my mom finds out…"

A large thin hand clasped his mouth. "Well then she just better not find out. Got it?"

Sora nodded behind that hand, eyes still wide in amazement. Axel laughed handing him a beer and walking away. "Drink up."

Beer was foul and disgusting. Sora pushed the can away from him wondering how adults could even stand the taste of that stuff—he was presently wondering how he was going to get the taste out of his own mouth when he heard a familiar laugh behind him.

"Not the best taste, but if you drink enough quickly then it'll get you pretty messed up."

Looking at Demyx, Sora shook his head, "Quick, slow, I don't think I'd be able to down that period."

"Then it's a good thing I brought orange juice!"

Sora raised an eyebrow wondering what the trick was. "Orange juice?"

"You really are new at this aren't you?"

Sora tried to hide his blush. He was usually one to follow rules assuming that if someone took the time to make rules, they probably had some sort of good reason.

Demyx poured some clear liquid into a glass of orange juice. "Screwdriver," he said matter-o-factly to Sora. At the brunette's questioning look added, "Its orange juice and vodka. It's pretty much the most basic mixed drink you can find. Careful though I might'd made it a bit strong. I like it this way though. Uh… don't drink it too fast cause well, you have too much you vomit. That's pretty much the response to, you know, drinking poison. Well?"

Sora tasted the thing after much deliberation surprised to find it much more tolerable than the beer.

"You drink that up, and I'll introduce you to the world of rum!" Demyx laughed clearly getting a kick out of Sora's inexperience.

Sora left to mingle with the rest of the crowd, bring the drink, but never taking more of a sip here or there.

He noticed that Kairi was sitting in the lap of someone with long blue hair. She was laughing. The bottom of her skirt barely touched her thighs. There was a red cup in her hand, which made Sora grip his own cup tighter.

He didn't mean to watch, but she was captivating really. She completely had Saix wrapped around her finger and was leaning forward touching the face of another boy giggling—flirting. And Saix didn't seem to mind one bit—actually he looked amused.

A long thin finger from the blue haired boy reached up and brushed the hair off Kairi's neck before he leaned forward and passively kissed the spot where the hair had been—as if to say, "This is mine, but yes please do admire it."

He shook his head to clear his thoughts before making his exit out the back door, quite grumpier than he had been moments before.

It wasn't long before Riku and Roxas arrived, but by then the party was in full swing.

"SURPRISE!"

Axel laughed throwing Riku a beer almost immediately after he walked through the door. "Happy Birthday, man."

Riku, a little put off by the amount of people at his party decided that he really could use the can in his hand. He went off to find Sora, leaving Roxas alone for an already tipsy Axel to close in on.

"You did this?" Riku asked Sora as they stood outside by the pool.

"Well, yeah." Sora blushed a little, which only increased when Riku wrapped his arms around his friends deeming it one of those moments where boys hugging was appropriate.

Roxas felt a tongue in his mouth, noting the tangy taste that Axel had tonight almost giving into it before shoving the taller boy away. Instead of protesting Axel laughed and caught Roxas's arm when the blond turned to leave pulling the smaller boy close to him. Axel bent down low and whispered into Roxas's neck. "What gets you more, the fact that its me kissing you, or the fact that you like it?"

"I don't like it!" Roxas protested, squirming as Axel's hands snaked around his waist.

"I beg to differ." Roxas's eyes went wide. Axel definitely was touching something that was not okay. In one sift movement, Roxas turned around and shoved Axel. Hard. The older boy caught off guard stumbled backwards slamming into the wall.

Shocked, Axel looked up in time to see the hurt expression on the blonde's face as he said "Asshole," before turning and fleeing.

Confused, and now with a headache, Axel couldn't sort out exactly how he felt at that moment. But he was a guy of action, not thought. And as he sat against the wall, his wonderful mind, even in its current state, thought up a plan.

Roxas was hurrying away so quickly that he failed to see Demyx's hand until he ran into it. "Hold up little buddy. You look like you could use one of these."

Demyx handed the blond the same drink he had given his brother earlier. Roxas looked at the liquid in his hand, back up at Demyx, and once more at the liquid. Not bothering to even ask questions, Roxas brought the red cup to his lips and downed the stuff, leaving a funny after taste in his mouth.

"Impressive," Demyx said inclining his head. "Either you've got bigger balls than your brother or you really needed that."

Roxas swallowed the dry taste in his mouth. "Got anything stronger?"

"Ah!" Demyx said, elated, "Finally someone wanted to play! Stronger eh? Think you can handle a shot of whisky?"

Not one to back down from a challenge Roxas accepted the shot glass and held it as Demyx poured the amber liquid into it, managing only to spill a little on the floor. It burned on the way down and it burned after.

"Feeling it yet?"

"Nope," Roxas replied as Demyx poured them another shot. They downed another one. Roxas held the shot glass out for more.

"Give it a second." Demyx replied. Not knowing what Demyx was talking about, but enjoying the disgusting sensation of the offensive liquid as it slid down his throat, Roxas waited impatiently.

It hit him suddenly all at once. The room started spinning and he grasped at the counter top to support himself. Demyx laughed but it sounded really far away. "I knew you'd be a light weight."

Roxas shook his head and asked for something else. Demyx handed him a coke with only a little rum in it. "You nurse this, now." He told the blond who seemed to fallen into his own world.

As Roxas wandered from the kitchen into the living room, he bore witness to what happens when hormonal teenagers were given alcohol.

The girl his brother had a crush on since middle school was sitting on the lap of the blue-haired kid that kicked Sora's ass at fencing. She was leaning forward and making out with a kid with pinkish hair that he recognized as someone named Marluxia.

Marluxia, who seemed to be enjoying himself thoroughly, was about to spill whatever he was drinking on their relatively new carpet. Saix fixed this problem, by pulling the cup and the girl away from Marluxia, as he began making out with Kairi.

Of course Marluxia wasn't going to stand for this and moved closer to get in on the action.

Disgusted and appalled, Roxas moved away.

Moments later, Zexion caught up with Roxas and they began to hang out, and made their way back to the kitchen to see if Demyx could fix them something else.

Axel went outside—after downing another drink or so—looking for a short brunette. Just as he suspected, he was by the pool standing next to Riku, the thing that was most in his way. Sauntering, or stumbling over to the two boys, he slung arms around their shoulders. "Well hello," he said in a silly drunk voice.

Sora giggled while Riku shot him a death glare that didn't go unnoticed. "Riku don't be mean, Axel… really helped out with the party."

"Sure," Riku grumbled.

Axel smiled and looked at Sora, "I'm afraid, however much I helped liven this party up your friend doesn't like me. You see," he paused for a dramatic emphasis, "he doesn't like that I'm stealing Roxas away from him. I mean I can't help if the kid likes me better, I mean I at least acknowledge him in public, which is more than we can say for Romeo over here." Sora looked shocked. "Don't tell me you didn't know you best friend was fucking you little brother."

Sora shrugged off Axel's heavy arm causing the red head to stumble backwards again, though this time catching himself and not missing out on the action.

"Is that true?" Riku shifted under the intensity of his friends glare, "You were fucking my brother?!"

Roxas having heard the commotion put down his shot glass before thinking better of it and downing his fifth shot of whiskey that night, and rushed outside.

Riku squirmed, "Well we, would have told you but…"

"But what Riku?"

Riku looked down at the ground and in the next moment a few things happened all at once. Sora turned and rushed away from his friend, knocking into his brother—to whom he gave a disgusted look—and walking on while Riku followed him calling his name and apologizing. Roxas had barely registered that he was off balance when he noticed he was wet, and that the whole world seemed to take on a floaty quality.

And suddenly he was moving very quickly being pulled from behind and was set down on something firm. It was when he started coughing and water was streaming out of his mouth that he began to realize he had fallen into the pool. He looked around and the only thing he could focus on was the red head right in from of him, there seemed to be no one else around or who cared. His brother and Riku had already disappeared.

Overwhelmed with emotions, mostly fear, Roxas broke down and started crying into Axel's lap. Axel, for his part, rubbed the back of the smaller boy giving him a moment. Once Roxas calmed down, Axel scooped the kid up—he was surprisingly light—and carried him up the stairs hoping to find his bedroom.

Zexion wondered where his friend had run off to. One moment he and Roxas were drinking shot, the next Roxas was gone. When he turned around to look, he found a different bleary-eyed blond who peered at him for a second before shouting "Zexion!"

The younger kid blushed as Demyx slung an arm around his shoulder. "It seems all my regular people have gone and disappeared, so why do we hang out for a bit since you seem to be missing a friend too!"

Zexion allowed himself to be lead away into some sort of den by the older boy, which was probably for the best as neither would be able to stomach much more alcohol.

Roxas's room wasn't too hard to find after hearing Demyx's accounts of the house. When he got the small boy inside the room, he tried to set him down, only making it apparent that the kid could not stand on his own.

Propping up Roxas with one hand and he used the other to rummage through drawers searching for something comfortable looking. They were both wet from head to toe as Axel had jumped into the pool to pull out Roxas.

Finally finding something comfortable—and dry—Axel moved over toward the bed, setting down the dry clothes. He pulled Roxas's wet shirt off over the boy's head, releasing him just long enough to get the shirt off. When he caught Roxas's waist again, Roxas began wrapping his arms and even a leg around Axel pressing his lips against the lips of the older boy and rubbing against him. Roxas moaned.

"No… no…. Rox listen…Roxas,"

Roxas looked up at Axel with confused eyes.

"We need to get you out of those wet clothes."

Roxas smiled and with a devious look, he immediately dropped his shorts and boxers, grasping on to Axel to keep standing upright. "Your turn," he said pulling at the buttons on Axel's top.

Axel trying to calm down Roxas's fit of giggles tried to stop Roxas from getting at his own clothes. Though he struggled and fought with Roxas who managed to get his shirt open and press his wet naked chest against Axels.

Axel gasped at the contact and Roxas kissed him again, slipping his tongue into the older boy's mouth despite Axel's weak protests. Finally mustering up all his resistance, Axel pulled Roxas off of him looking him in the eyes, "Rox, stop."

Naked and small Roxas looked heart breaking as he pouted a little muttering "I thought you wanted me."

"Rox, I did, I do I just… not like this okay?"

Confused but understanding the finality of the situation Roxas allowed himself to be propped up while Axel fetched a towel and began to dry him off. Roxas, himself was beginning to feel very sleepy and his head felt like perhaps someone had put it on wrong. A dry shirt went over his head, and his arms were pulled through. And dry pants were put on him as well. He felt snuggly. He reached out to snuggle whoever was there his arm meeting we clothes. he said as much.

"You're wet."

"Suppose I am. Can I borrow something dry?"

The blonde nodded. Axel set Roxas on the bed and picked out a pair of pajama pants that must have been miles too big on Roxas, but just barely fit the tall red-head. He forewent a shirt knowing that they would all be too small.

"You have a cute butt."

Axel turned around. "You aren't supposed to look!"

"Oops," Was all the blond said.

"How are you feeling."

"I'm not." Axel nodded watching the boy closely. A bit of time passed and Roxas began to look funny.

Before he realized what was going on, Roxas found himself in the bathroom being held over a toilet. "What? Why?"

"Because you are going to vomit."

"No I'm not, I feel fine."

Five seconds later he did in fact vomit, and Axel kept his long blond spikes from getting in the way. And when he finished with tears in his eyes, Axel cradled him, until he sprinted up again back over the toilet.

Outside, Riku ran and finally caught up to Sora outside the house. "Sora… Sora, would you just stop for a minute?" He grabbed Sora's arm and the other boy whirled around.

"Why? Why would you do this? My little brother!"

"Sora, please," Riku's eyes were desperate, but Sora was too angered to stop.

"Please? Please what Riku?!"

"Sora I'm sorry."

"Look, Riku, sorry isn't going to fix this. Sorry isn't going to take away what you did to my little brother!"

"What I did? This was all _his _idea from the beginning! _He _kissed _me_! _He _came one to _me_!"

"Well," Sora looked indignant, especially because as a dutiful big brother he ought to look out for the innocence of his little brother… who now was obviously less innocent than Sora himself. "You still could have told me!"

Riku looked down at the ground and said nothing.

"How could you Riku?" Whether from shock or anger, tears were building in Sora's eyes. "I trusted you." Sora looked down at the ground too now, subconsciously fiddling with the chain around his neck. "Why would you do something like this? And you aren't even together are you? You've made Roxas your whore."

And then Riku looked up and stepped forward leaving very little distance between himself and his best friend. "Do you really want to know? Want to know why I did it, and why I didn't tell you? Well it's simple really." An estranged laugh fell from Riku's parted lips as he stepped even closer to Sora. "Because _your_ baby brother figured out he was gay and wanted to experiment. And I couldn't say no because every time he looked at me with those damned eyes, I thought of you. That's right you. Every time! And you know what else? _You're _the only one who couldn't figure it out! Roxas knew and used that to get me, Axel knew and used it to get to Roxas, but _you_ the one person I wanted to notice, completely missed it! Well, I can't sit here and ignore this anymore Sora! Maybe I was wrong to use your brother, but he used me too! And you? I fucking love you!"

Riku didn't even stop to take a breath after his rant before pulling his friend to him by the shoulders and forcefully pressing their lips together.

Sora was shocked and didn't' move, didn't respond, didn't even blink. When Riku pulled away, his eyes focused on the ground and he took deep breaths to calm himself. Finally he looked up into Sora's deep blue eyes. "I love you."

And then he turned and walked away, leaving a confused and astonished Sora standing outside in the cold night.

Inside the house, Demyx looked at the silvery hair next to him through his bleary eyes. Zexion himself was looking more relaxed than he usually seemed. He laughed at something Zexion was saying that was apparently funny because the other boy couldn't keep a straight face.

And then it happened.

Zexion doubled over laughing, his silvery head resting on Demyx's chest. Running a hand through the younger boy's hair, he made up his mind to do it. "Zexion?"

"Yeah?" he answered back looking up.

Demyx leaned forward looking into the other boy's eyes. "I'm going to kiss you."

Trying now to make a straight face and still failing, Zexion objected. "But… I'm not… I like girls!"

"I like girls too, but I need to kiss you."

"I dunno Demyx. I mean we just me. Shouldn't…. shouldn't you buy me dinner or something fir…" but his objections were silenced by kisses and he was a little shocked to find that kissing Demyx was what made him happy right then. When the older boy laid him down on the sofa crawling on top of him, he moaned. Then Demyx's tongue was in his mouth while his hands ran through his hair.

After a moment, Demyx pulled away and looked at the boy beneath him, pushing the hair back from his forehead and studying his face. In that moment, Zexion began to freak out about what was going on. He had just made out with a boy who was lying on top of him, fully aroused. This was wrong. What would his mother think if she knew? He already had so much trouble fitting in at school.

"You have really pretty eyes."

"Huh?" The one statement had brought Zexion back to his alcohol-induced reality and he looked up at Demyx who began talking once more.

"They're always hidden behind your hair, but they are really… nice."

"Uh… thanks."

Demyx smiled. "I'm gonna kiss you again."

Zexion smiled, "Yeah."

And they were kissing again, the noise of the party happening around them fading into the distance. This time, when Demyx pressed into him, he didn't freak out, but instead relished in the feeling. Soon, both boys were shirtless and enjoying the feeling of skin against skin.

Demyx chuckled as he kissed the younger boy causing the other to smile and ask, "What?"

"If kissing boys was always like this I should have been doing it my whole life."

Zexion laughed, "Are you going to talk or are you going to kiss me?"

Demyx descended again and he felt a hand tugging at his belt. When Zexion touched him, he moaned into the other boy's mouth and thrust against the other's hand. Zexion smiled happy to get such a response.

The world seemed to slow down around him and his entire being was focused onto Demyx. That focus was beginning to fade however, and his mind was getting fuzzy. Maybe this was the reason it was illegal for teens to drink.

Soon enough, Demyx let out a moan louder than the soft moans that he made earlier. Zexion smiled as Demyx's body convulsed above him before he collapsed on top of him.

Demyx himself felt elated and began running his hands through Zexion's hair and kissing his forehead before capturing his lips. It was Zexion's turn to moan as Demyx began touching him. It wasn't long before Zexion found his release and was pulling Demyx back down to kiss him once more.

After a little bit, Zexion became less responsive. Demyx pulled back quickly thinking he did something wrong. The smaller boy lay underneath him breathing heavily, fast asleep. Demyx felt his own eyes getting heavy as he shifted his position so he was lying on his back as to not crush Zexion, though he pulled the smaller boy close into his chest.

Axel cradled a moaning Roxas in his arms, gently rocking the younger boy back and forth. "Look kid," he started, "You've gotta try to stop vomiting now and get some sleep. You've got nothing left in your stomach and your throwing up bile. You think you can give it a rest?"

Roxas shook his head—incidentally too quickly—before burying his face into Axel's chest and clutching at the taller boy's bare shoulder.

"Come on I'll help you alright? You trust me?"

Roxas looked up at Axel studying him for a moment before nodding. When Axel pulled him to his feet the room was spinning and he slumped against Axel who seemed to be the only solid object in the vicinity.

Axel shook his head and opened the medicine cabinet taking a moment to find what he was looking for.

"Alright Rox, this is to get rid of the nasty taste in your mouth. I want you to swish it and spit it, don't swallow it alright?"

Roxas nodded. However, the mouthwash tasted like alcohol and Roxas immediately started gagging. With a sigh Axel mix some wash with water and tried again. This was better and Roxas was able to clean out some of the gross taste from his mouth.

"That feel better?"

Roxas nodded. Yes it did.

After realizing that they were not going to get to move very quickly if he allowed Roxas to walk, Axel picked him up and carried him to the bed. Even in his exhausted state, this amused Roxas who giggled.

"You know, if the kids at school knew you giggled like this when your drunk you might not be quite so popular."

Roxas stuck out his tongue. "You won't tell! Besides I'm a freshman, I'm not popular."

"I dunno being chased by a senior gives you a little extra something most freshmen don't have. And I might tell."

"Well, there's another reason why we can't go out you're too old for me."

"If I'm too old for you, Riku's too old for you." By now, Roxas was already lying down in the bed and Axel was pulling the covers up over his chest.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm only seventeen. And I just turned it in August before school started. I went to a private elementary school and started a year early."

Roxas nodded his eyes closing. When he felt Axel's weight leave the bed, he shot up, "Axel!"

Axel, who was half way to the door turned around to look at Roxas who was working his way back down on the bed slowly while holding his head, "Yes?"

"Aren't you going to stay?"

That kid did have one of the best pouty faces Axel had ever seen. "You're fine now. You close your eyes and you'll sleep through till morning. Make sure you drink a lot of water when you get up."

"Oh," was all that Roxas said disappointment written all over his face.

Axel moved a little closer to the younger boy. "You okay?"

Roxas nodded still not looking up.

"But?" Axel asked.

Roxas finally looked up at Axel, "But I want you to stay."

"Do you want me to stay because you're scared and don't want to be alone, or do you really want me to stay?"

"Well, both but,… but I want you to stay."

Their gazes met and they looked at each other for a moment before Axel broke the silence. "Then I'll stay."

The tall red head pulled back the covers and settled in the bed opposite Roxas. After a moment, another hand was in his own, and he looked up at the boy it belonged to. Roxas smiled and leaned over to plant a light kiss on Axel's lips.

Axel sighed as he allowed the kiss but pulled Roxas off of him. "Maybe I should go, I don't want you to regret this."

"No!" Roxas said too quickly, "No, don't leave. I'll stay over here if it's okay."

Axel nodded and he closed his eyes and let sleep come to him, their hands still entwined.

A couple hours later Axel woke up to find a blond head on his chest and thin arms wrapped around him. He smiled to himself as he reached a hand up to play with Roxas's hair. The smaller boy snuggled into him, and Axel let sleep come once more.


End file.
